Each Other
by Cbuniverse
Summary: [Pernah dipublish dalam event I Chanbaek You] Jadwal Chanyeol sebagai musisi sangat padat membuat Baekhyun kesal. Merajuk bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian dan Baekhyun menyesal karena telah melakukannya. CHANBAEK! Yaoi.


**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Story_**

.

 **Each Other**

 _For you, with you, anything for you, Baek— Chanyeol_

 ** _._**

Pada masa ini dunia permusikan Korea tengah ramai digandrungi oleh masyarakat karena berbagai grup idola dari kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Tidak ada yang pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol dan teman satu kelompoknya dapat berada di titik ini sebelumnya. Jenis musik yang mereka bawakan berbeda dengan apa yang tengah disukai masyarakat kini.

Musik yang keras adalah ciri khas mereka dan entah mengapa banyak orang yang menyukai itu. Jadwal grup bernama Loey itu pun berubah padat dari hari ke hari membuat Chanyeol kurang memiliki waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya.

"Aku sedang melakukan tour di Busan minggu lalu dan baru selesai kemarin. Kau juga tahu, kan?" Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sedang mata tengah terfokus pada deretan not balok pada buku catatannya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lalu?" Suara halus nan santai terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Hari ini, Baek."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Baek itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan hari ini hingga besok adalah jadwalnya."

Chanyeol berdecak tak suka. "Apakah itu begitu penting? Kau tidak merindukanku, Baek? Aku ini kekasihmu!"

"Ya, sangat penting. Aku merindukanmu, setiap hari aku mencoba menghubungimu hanya untuk sekedar berbicara bahkan hanya untuk satu menit, tapi kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan itu!"

"Okay, maafkan aku," sahut Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Memang selama seminggu ini ia tengah berada di Busan dan tidak sedikitpun memiliki waktu untuk memegang ponsel bahkan hanya untuk memberi kabar pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi setidaknya kabari aku bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku? Aku ini kekasihmu, Yeol. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Hei, Baek, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku."

"Jika kau memang merasa bersalah, biarkan aku sendiri untuk dua hari ini."

"Tidak, Baek—"

Suara sambungan terputus menghentikan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan pemuda jangkung itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, merasa frustasi dengan sikap menyebalkan sang kekasih saat sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Berapa waktu lagi hingga kita sampai di dorm?" tanyanya pada sang manager.

"Setengah jam kurang lebih. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Baekhyun. Kita sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi sampai minggu depan, kan?"

Chanyeol harus segera menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak mau Baekhyun semakin marah dan berakhir dengan meminta hubungan mereka putus seperti bulan lalu. Ya, bahkan Baekhyun selalu melakukanya jika mereka sedang memiliki masalah, namun pemuda mungil itu juga akhirnya yang menangis dan meminta Chanyeol kembali kepadanya. Dasar kekanakan! Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

*

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol—kekasihnya—tidak menghubunginya sekalipun selama seminggu ini. Hal ini menyebalkan karena Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol lupa bahwa dia memilikinya sebagai kekasih.

Pokoknya kali ini ia benar-benar marah!

"Bukankah kau berlebihan, Baek?" tanya seorang pemuda mungil yang telah menjabat sebagai sahabat Byun Baekhyun sejak 15 tahun lalu.

Baekhyun mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku. Pria caplang itu bahkan tidak memberiku kabar selama seminggu!" sahutnya menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sang sahabat. "Kan Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan kalau dia sibuk jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Hell, ini satu minggu penuh, Soo. Mana mugkin dia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu bahkan hanya untuk mengirimiku pesan singkat berisi 'Aku baik-baik saja' begitu," ucap Baekhyun masih bersikeras dengan rasa kesalnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Seperti dia tidak kenal seorang Byun Baekhyun saja. Pemuda mungil itu bahkan suka sekali menuntut lebih kepada sang kekasih, untung saja Chanyeol masih sabar dengannya.

"Terserahlah. Nanti juga kau sendiri yang menyesal akhirnya, seperti biasanya," sahut Kyungsoo santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun yang berseprai biru muda.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Ya sesekali apa salah kalau aku ingin marah padanya."

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi ini bukan kali pertama kau bersikap seperti ini, Byun."

"Eh, benarkah? Memangnya aku begitu?" Baekhyun menatap sang sahabat dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Jawabannya adalah ya dan ya. Setiap Chanyeol punya jadwal tour bersama grupnya ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri, kau selalu merajuk dan akhirnya meminta putus padanya. Sekarang kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat, Soo," sahut Baekhyun polos.

"Ya, dasar bodoh! Kau pura-pura tidak ingat, ya? Setiap bulan kau datang padaku dan menangis, mengeluh kalau kau menyesal telah memutuskan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum tiba-tiba kedua matanya membola. "Kau benar! Aduh bagaimana ini," keluhnya heboh.

Kyungsoo yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu memukul kepala kecil Baekhyun main-main. "Segera hubungi dia, bodoh. Nanti kalau dia yang berbalik marah padamu, matilah kau!"

"Sahabat macam apa kau, Soo!" pekik Baekhyun heboh sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Soo, baterai ponselku habis! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya diisilah. Memang sejak kapan kau tidak mengecek ponselmu, Byun?"

Baekhyun yang panik berusaha menyambungkan kabel charger ponselnya pada stopkontak dengan terburu. "Entahlah, aku mematikannya sejak kemarin karena Chanyeol terus menghubungiku."

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Byunnie," cibir Kyungsoo.

"Ya, diamlah, Soo. Kau membuatku takut."

Dengan jantung berdetak keras karena cemas Baekhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya kembali dan begitu layar benda berbentuk kotak itu menyala sederet notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya. Mayoritas berisi panggilan dan pesan dari Chanyeol.

—Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan acara pribadimu itu. Aku ada di studio-ku hingga kau datang—

"Soo, lihat pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol kirim padaku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya sudah sana pergi. Redakan rasa marah Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menendang pantat Baekhyun gemas.

"Ih, sakit tahu, Soo." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian yang baru saja ditendang sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol bahkan akan membuatnya lebih sakit dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Soo?"

Merasa kesal dan gemas Kyungsoo akhirnya melempar bantal di kepalanya tepat mengenai wajah Baekhyun dan berteriak untuk menyuruh pemuda mungil itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo sepertinya lupa sedang berada di rumah siapa sekarang. Kenapa ia mengusir sang pemilik rumah, pikir Baekhyun.

*

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke studionya. Merasa takut juga menyesal, ia bahkan belum bisa mengenyahkan sifat kekanakanya.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol telah berjalan sekitar dua tahun dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka putus-nyambung.

Perlahan Baekhyun memasuki studio musik yang terlihat remang karena tidak ada pencahayaan yang dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik.

"Yeol, kau di dalam?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berada di tengah ruangan, terduduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah gitar listrik di tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya sambil kembali melangkah hingga berdiri tepat di belakang sang pemuda tinggi.

Merasa terpanggil pemuda tinggi itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun di sana dengan kedua mata yang berbinar layaknya puppy kecil yang menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, karena marah tak jelas," ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar kecil hampir hanya seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam dengan tak acuh. Sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, salah satu kelemahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, merasa kembali kalah. "Iya, aku maafin, Baek. Sekarang sini tundukkan kepalamu."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Baek," sahut Chanyeol. "Sekarang turuti perkataanku."

Takut Chanyeol kembali marah, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mendongak dan saat itulah Chanyeol sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun, namun perlahan berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan menggebu. Ia berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih lewat ciuman itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol saat pertautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga, Yeol." Dan setelah ucapan Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol meletakan gitar miliknya pada tempatnya dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk beristirahat di tengah pekerjaannya membuat lagu.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tubuh keduanya pada sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan antusias, pemuda mungil itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan sang kekasih menciuminya.

Bibir Chanyeol telah meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher putih Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang," bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, jadi ia membiarkan sang kekasih melepaskan kemeja baby blue miliknya dan bibir Chanyeol mulai bermain dan menghisap kedua tonjolan pada dada Baekhyun bergantian.

Ciuman Chanyeol terus turun ke bawah hingga berhenti pada bagian pinggul atas Baekhyun.

"Lepash," ucap Baekhyun merujuk pada celananya yang telah menggembung di bagian tengahnya.

"Tentu saja, Baek," sahut Chanyeol sambil menarik lepas jeans serta celana dalam Baekhyun.

Pria jangkung itu bangkit untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya sebelum kembali menaiki ranjang dan kembali menindih Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, kita lakukan langsung saja," ucap Chanyeol, mengambil sebuah lube dari laci nakas.

Ia melumuri miliknya dengan itu sebelum mulai menekan masuk pada lubang milik Baekhyun yang sangat disukainya.

Baekhyun menggigit lengan atas Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sedang Chanyeol langsung menghentak masuk membuat Baekhyun akhirnya tak tahan untuk memekik.

Chanyeol terus mendorong masuk, dengan milik Baekhyun di tangannya yang ia gerakan sesuai tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Hujamannya benar-benar keras dan dalam, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memekik.

"A—aku akan ... ssampai Yeolsh," ucap Baekhyun di tengah desahannya.

"Aku juga, Baek."

Dan beberapa hentakan setelahnya mereka akhirnya mendapatkan puncaknya masing-masing dengan Baekhyun di tangan Chanyeol sedang sang kekasih menyemburkannya di dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur napas setelah kegiatan panas keduannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang kekasih mungil.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih. "Kan Chanyeol yang marah tadi," sahutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku hanya pura-pura tadi. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang dan meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Maaf, ya, Yeol. Aku masih suka bersikap kekanakan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan kita terasa manis dan sikapmu yang seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan."

Chanyeol mengambil selimut di kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Kau hanya pintar menggombal, Yeol," cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Baek."

"Aku juga, Yeol," sahut Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi memerah lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak marah jika aku melakukan tour ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri."

"Aku bukan marah karena itu, tapi kau selalu lupa menghubungiku! Itu yang membuatku marah tahu," sahut Baekhyun sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

Chanyeol menarik bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku kan harus bekerja jadi kadang tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali. Sebuah konser kan bukan hal sederhana."

"Iya, iya. Sekarang aku akan mulai belajar untuk mengerti. Tapi kau janji jangan macam-macam, ya!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Janji," sahut Chanyeol. "Lagipula tidak ada manusia yang melebihi seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Dasar gombal!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa senang. "Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama sang kekasih dengan pipi merona semakin parah bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah dua manusia berbeda dengan sifat dan kehidupan berbeda. Namun dengan saling memahami dan saling mengisi, mereka dapat bersama-sama dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang menyertai.

Sebuah hubungan hanya membutuhkan komunikasi yang baik, selama Chanyeol masih mencintainya, Baekhyun akan tetap kembali seberapa kalinya pun mereka berpisah.

Karena Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya untuk Chanyeol.

 ** _—Fin_**


End file.
